


骚动

by isaidnothing



Category: British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Normal Life, Rule 63, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing
Summary: 埃蒂与珀西正常平缓的婚姻生活随着一个年轻房客的闯入而引发了一场潜滋暗长的骚动。女体Eddie注意原创设定Percival注意中产生活AU设定注意
Relationships: Callum Turner/Eddie Redmayne, Original Percival Graves/Eddie Redmayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 上

一个周三雨后的黄昏，埃蒂下楼时看见一个大个子年轻人坐在厨房的桌台前。他小心翼翼地盯着手里的马克杯，如同在寒风里拢着打火机的一簇火苗。她第一反应他是终于来修水管的人。地下室的水管坏了三周有余，是突然坏掉的，最开始还是微茫的，尖锐的高频声响——钢丝一样。又像很多声“嘤咛”叠在一起。持久不断，久到足以成为一种耳鸣的幻觉。

“地下室往这边走。”埃蒂对他说。她微微侧过身，显出过道。她的小腹已经有了规模，达到了在拥挤的公交巴士上需要挤占更多其他人活动的空间的地步，于是她不再出门了。

年轻人错愕地望着她。他的脸红了起来，但抿着嘴不说话。

埃蒂听到楼上传来珀西叫她的声音。这屋子也就这么点儿大，她不知道他们是怎么在同一个楼梯上前前后后地错过的。好像那种推嵌木块的解锁玩具，彼此的生活空间似乎完完全全平行，却又紧密结合成一块完整的。

“在这里！”埃蒂嘴上喊道，但还是警惕地监视着厨房里的男孩。

珀西赶过来，手里拿着两本硬壳书，想必是刚才在书房里找的。“啊，埃蒂，来，这是我的学生特纳。”他介绍那个男孩。

卡勒姆松开杯子，一下站起来，好像脑袋都要顶到天花板。“卡勒姆就可以。我的朋友都叫我卡尔。”他将信将疑地又加上一句称谓，“格雷福斯太太。”

现在轮到埃蒂脸红了。珀西不是第一次往家里带学生，她一时却没想起。她猜想是怀孕让她整个人无限地肿胀开来，如同一只越吹越大的气球，颜色就变得稀薄了。就连她也曾是这批惶惶然地在这栋房子的门外、前厅和厨房桌沿徘徊的学生之一呢，当时她面见的格雷福斯太太还是奥菲利亚。相比起同样时候的奥菲利亚，她的年纪大概要小个十岁左右，那也许就是卡勒姆这段踟躇的缘由。她撩过后肩垂着的发辫细细盘着，默不作声。发辫是照常在午睡前松松垮垮地编起来的，她有一头红棕色的漂亮卷发，若不收拾服帖很容易走形。

“你好。”埃蒂以细如蚊呐般的声音回答。

事后，珀西问起她对卡勒姆的第一印象。她仍似一个写作课上忠诚的女生那样对他描摹。她说特纳的体格看起来不是刻板印象里的文学生，倒像橄榄球运动员，肩甲厚厚地鼓着。眼距微张，嘴唇在自然发呆时会轻微地撅起来，毫无设防与自警，像是不大聪明的狗儿。他在她空想的作业纸上留下嘉奖的评语：观察细致。“没准他真的打过橄榄球。”珀西说，“但他其实是个很敏感的人。他的写作作业尤其关怀内心的向度。”她讨巧地回答那让她想起库普林，或者就近的美国人，大卫·福斯特·华莱士，在体格和人格的交错上。

珀西借给卡勒姆的两本书，封皮分别写着《儿子与情人》，《木马赢家》。于是埃蒂就知道他们最近在课上研究劳伦斯。“未免有些热辣了，”埃蒂说，“谁知道那些青春期的大学男生们会不会在课桌下暗暗起反应呢？”

“你低估了现在的年轻人对于性唤起的底线了。”珀西笑着说，“A片越来越多，人们食不知味。”

埃蒂觉得他在暗讽她远离大学校园太久——也不过三五年，又或者上升到她远离现实世界太久，而那也不过是几个月前。她下定决心要怀孕后，就从出版社的编辑职位上请了辞，但是否真的出于这个原因，她也说不太清。或许吧。

“但是性感并不会因为越来越生动而被消解掉，”埃蒂坚持道，“性感实际上是模糊的，原始的。”不过珀西没再听进去了。他夸她晚饭做的红烩牛肉口感甜美。

是吗？模糊的，原始的，她想。最起码她是。在她当学生时与珀西暗流涌动的那些日子里，只消悄悄凑在珀西的耳边小声唤一句“教授”，他便会发起一阵决绝的猛冲。愈到中年，男人做爱时的绝望感就越是珍贵。她想他的唤起只需要强调那身份上的妆容整肃，和现实的媾和、衣衫不整的荒唐之间的落差。当他意识到自己在投怀后无路可走的境地时，绝望感便会使他好好地归顺于她。而她的唤起确确实实源自于珀西工整的粗领带结，像狗夹紧的尾巴一样贴服在他良好的肌肉中间，还有他线条分明的衣装，散发着似有似无的男香。她总在课上幻想自己的裸体被那些布料轻轻拂过。倘若她去和咨询师理论，他们或许会指出这源自于她童年时毫无防备地闯入过父亲的浴室。但这些秘密她谁也不会告诉。它们模糊、原始地驱动着她。

楼下的水管又响起来了。起初埃蒂没有动作，但珀西也没有。他单手拿着勺子喝汤，发出一阵吸溜吸溜的声音，在恋爱之初她是觉得可爱的，与他的威严身份反差强烈。“珀西。”她忍不住说。

“嗯？”

“管子。”

珀西朝通往地下室那条走道上瞥了一眼。这么一个细节让埃蒂觉得他其实是听到了的。但她又不认为会有人类的理智能够忍受这持续如此之久的尖锐频率。莫不是只有三十岁以下的年轻人才能听到？在她的万般催促下（使上了些娇柔的嗔怪），他终于肯挪动身子，往地下室里去了。尖锐声音在他捶打几下水龙头之后悄然停止。她一下觉得被人从什么上吊的绳圈上放了下来。

“还是修一修这个水龙头。”埃蒂在他重新落座之后说，“你不在家的时候，我不可能时时爬下去敲。”

珀西还是那样回答：“那就得翻修整个屋子。这问题大概和整个排水系统有关系，要把底下都挖开哦。”他的语气好像她不知道水管都长在地下似的。

埃蒂已经做好了万全的回答。她首先说不介意翻修屋子，因为这栋屋子也足够老了，除了水管的异动，冬天时供暖也不大灵便。况且，她没说自己原模原样搬进来以后，还得处处忍让奥菲利亚留下的气味，让她感觉自己像个入侵者。所以，若是统统改头换面，倒也是好的。至于代价，他们可以去别的地方住，比如旅馆（针对“我们没法负担住那么久的旅馆”，她的回答则是她可以回外省的母亲家里待到翻修结束，趁她的肚子还没大到没法开车或者坐火车之前，而他可以去哪个朋友家借宿一两周）。他又说他需要在家里写那本文学课教材的初稿，在他的书房里，这一点被强调了。

她最后半真半假地说她可以负责找地产中介，看新房，把这栋房子转卖掉。反正它的楼梯太陡，不方便养育孩子，她向来是更喜欢住公寓的。“还可以离你的学校更近一些。”她诱惑道，“这样你就可以每天多和我躺上一会儿。”

珀西说不至于换房子。“应该也不是什么大问题，”他若有所思地说，“很可能只是后院抽水泵水压不够，或者只是需要换一个新的水龙头。”

既然你都已经把情况考虑得这么周全，不如找人来检查一下？

本次庭诉定出的时限是周末，珀西回答他会好好看看。埃蒂在察觉到他对这个话题感到不耐烦之前停了手，纵然她近来发现他对这些锅碗瓢盆劳什子的耐受度愈来愈低了。周末已经是很好的答复，但是哪个周末还未明确。春季学期已经迎来期中考，她知道珀西还有很多本科学生的论文要批，没有时间顾及这些。

一开始，埃蒂觉得一切都还处在她严密的掌控下。她能从他亲吻时唇舌交缠的密度判断出他心不在焉的程度。当晴雨表的指数低下时，她便会自觉地从他身上撤离，不着痕迹，能够使他保持在以为自己的意志得以维持的范围。

她毫不怀疑爱实实在在地发生过，并且还正在发生。他们终于在市政厅证婚那天，因为低调，请来的亲朋也少。埃蒂邀来两三女友，以及父母，尽管他们对她的首次出嫁却没有安排一个对应的排场颇有微词。珀西那边则只出了一位关系较好的同事，也许是文学教授的惯性，他向来也以严谨到每个单词的态度保有自己的私生活。人数一倾斜，便显得好像埃蒂一方更为急切。但实际上求婚是珀西提出的。他先是以献身者的热烈姿态向奥菲利亚提出了离婚，那场面据说相当痛苦，他们不得不把八岁的女儿送去夏令营，以早早隔离她对婚姻破裂的恐惧。

“我有一些要事要处理。”珀西在留给她的信中写道（是的，他还保持着书信写作的方式，这也是令埃蒂沉迷的复古气息之一），“我也许有一阵不能见你。我要全方位地思考我的生活，或许要推倒重来。我是不道德的，毫无疑问。但对于私欲和爱欲的追求又是人类历史中的由来已久。我无法将这两种古老的焦虑统合（他总将他们的困境与全人类历史的困境并提，又让她觉得不失庄严，好像在践行伟大的事情）。愿来日得见你。”

这封信让她惶惶不可终日，反复下定决心要在他离开她前离开他。但他带着求婚回来了，在埃蒂工作那间出版公司的大楼底下，激动得结结巴巴。离开了讲台，他看起来天真了不少，好像一肚子璀璨的文明瑰宝面对车水马龙都无用，只会吐出几个音节：房子里只有我显得大了很多。想了半天，他才又憋出一句：“‘房子实际没有这么大……’”

还有什么令他的失控更让她着迷的呢？

到场女友们中有人也是珀西的学生，她们都羡慕她觅得佳偶：“当时口口声声说不愿结婚的可是你。”诚然如此。就像所有热衷于引发师生恋的早熟女孩一样，埃蒂也曾在大学时约会过几个同龄男孩，他们无不让她觉得幼稚莽撞。格雷福斯教授一表人才，学识渊博，为人礼貌得体，不失亲切——并且附带着一桩婚姻。她原本以为这段关系是极为容易摆脱的。

埃蒂的失控则来得更加突发。好几个月前，珀西去学校之后，突然有人打来电话。是珀西的前妻奥菲利亚。她说五分钟后就会到他们家门口，送还一些当初搬家时错拿的珀西的物品，打来电话只是为了确认家里有没有人。埃蒂的心脏狂跳起来，烧开水准备泡茶时手抖得差点垮掉。她劝服自己要以胜出的姿态来展示一种幸福的生活。

不过奥菲利亚看起来不在乎这些。他们离婚也有四五年之久，这个事实好像蒙上了一层灰尘的相框，和其他相框一起冷静地躺在她搬来的那个箱子里。她们在厨房坐下，一边喝茶和咖啡，吃甜点，一边分着看箱子里那些东西。奥菲利亚说她也要再婚了，所以才收拾阁楼里的旧物，发现了这些老相片。埃蒂习惯性地恭喜她。她们一同嘲笑珀西童年时就显著的两撇粗眉毛。青少年时有一段时间，他凸出来的大鼻子衬得整张脸像一粒鹰嘴豆。最后一个相册抽出来时，奥菲利亚用似有似无的语气说：“这些是你以后需要提防的对象。”

埃蒂冷不丁地清醒过来。

她乖乖地翻看那个相册，控制着表情，不至于显得像是铩羽而归。奥菲利亚的手指时不时地从桌对面伸过来，尖尖的丹蔻点着上面一张张脱胎自八九十年代的模糊人脸。

有几个是珀西学生时的前女友，分布在安省，布里斯班，新南威尔士的学校，几乎都教文学：这些是他去外地开会时要注意的地方。有几个是学生。有一个后来成了学生的母亲。她们几乎同时注意到、也知道对方注意到了那一张照片：珀西和另一个年轻男子搂在一起接吻，珀西的手上夹着啤酒瓶，紧紧地勾在那男子侧腰腹的衣服上。但那举动看起来是超出了酒后玩乐性质的亲昵。

她们又齐同一致地假装没有看到。埃蒂很快地翻过了那页。男子的脸还在后面的大小地方闪现。好似坐在火车上，窗外高速运行的景致中偶尔闪过的一点人烟，大路小路，通往不知何处；提醒着乘客世界上尚存着一些其他地方。

埃蒂没有告知珀西这次突然来访。相册很快被束之高阁。但那天夜里她清楚地听到自己向珀西提出要求：我想生个孩子。她没有像其他妻子那样，说是“为你”还是“咱们”。在她看来，那更像是一种考古学工作：仿佛迫切地为他们的性交找出一点存在过的证据。

珀西像每个男人那样欣喜，并且文明、体贴地反复确认这是否真正是她的意愿。埃蒂点头。她的子宫里厚厚的沃土得以利用。他好像打气筒一样把阴茎伸进她体内，来回打泵，输送，把她的周身一点点地吹得鼓胀起来。

畸变随着肚皮一道发生。她不再照任何镜子，有时候，则会过度怨恨。

几个周末过后，珀西给地下室里鸣叫的水管创造性地找到了一个权衡方式：他灌满一整瓶水，用一根绳子绑在管子上，压着那只水龙头。“似乎是水龙头的问题，但是拆换也很麻烦，”珀西解释说，“只需要找东西把它压紧就好了。”

鸣叫的频率有效地减低了，但总还是不时地传出。每当这时，埃蒂就不得不从床上爬下来，撑着腰，扶着楼梯，小心地往下走，直驱入那幽暗的地底，拉亮灯，把水瓶扶正来。

这样一趟耗费的时间和精力越来越多。她无法不在做着这些事情的同时意识到它的荒诞不经。这感觉令她愤怒无比，同时，似乎衬托得珀西不在家的时间越来越长。

那勃发的东西不时地用脚踹她。珀西常贴在她薄薄的肚皮上听着胎儿和她肠气的异动声。他做这些事时得体地展现出好像第一次做一样的兴奋，但那也阻挡不了涌动的荷尔蒙让埃蒂更经常地分泌泪水。她感觉自己像一只任人踩踏的塑料儿童泳池，柔软，有弹性，时刻向外溢出各种各样的液体。

夏天，随着另一桩生命的故事一块被高温催熟。后院里，红花翠叶张狂地爬满了矮墙。柠檬树泛着淡淡的香气，如薄纱萦绕在鼻尖。蓝天清透，高远。卷云风漫不经心，兴意阑珊，寥寥拂过热气逼人的午后。阳光则聚精会神，亮晶晶地反射在叶片和水滴上。当埃蒂像以往一样用橡胶软管给植物浇水时，矮墙外几个骑脚踏车路过的孩童发出来欢笑声，被她听了去，都能令她不明所以地哭起来。

为什么我反而离生命的感觉越来越远？埃蒂在日记里写道。

在家怀胎的日子里，她发泄似地写完了几篇小说，全都落得了整整齐齐地锁进厨房抽屉里的命运——珀西永远不会去翻的地方。这项传统其实隐秘地持续了多年，自从珀西教授第一堂写作课时开始。但除了课上需要缴交的作业以外，她从未向任何人透露这项活动。连珀西也不。

 _有什么意义呢？_ 在一篇小说的稿纸末尾，埃蒂抓狂似地书写了好几行一模一样的句子。有什么意义呢？有什么意义呢？有什么意义呢？

他们的交流已经落到了相当实质的地步，既不抽象，也不复杂，单是些单子上列好的、亟需完工的东西：婴儿床（珀西同时也体贴地忽略掉了使用他前妻的女儿留下的那张婴儿床的意见），给所有家具的四角安上柔软的海绵，定期孕检，分娩呼吸课。有时候她得自己去。周围人都知道她的丈夫是大学教授，都委婉或者直白地表达过他们的艳羡和妒忌。

但有些事情也是超出单子名列的范围的。

六月的一个周一，埃蒂从厨房的窗户边瞅见珀西的车比平常时间更早地倒进了车库。然后，又花了比平常更久的时间，他才从车库的后门里进来，却留着门的后手未关。埃蒂把正在写着的稿纸收进抽屉，重新在餐椅上坐下。她发现那副吞吞吐吐的紧张神色恍惚又出现在了珀西的面上。

“我……”他的眼神在房子四处游离了一会，好像第一次认识那些发旧的家具似的，“嗯，亲爱的，”他说，“我在活动室里碰到了卡勒姆。天知道那可怜的男孩在里面睡了多少天了。”

埃蒂不确定自己是否该点头。她总觉得此刻点头似乎意味着更重大的承诺。

“总之，我想把他带回家来。我们家里反正有空房间，对吧？”

空房间指？埃蒂迟疑了一会儿。二楼的三个房间里，一间主卧，另一间是书房，里面堆满了书。最后一间是从前他女儿的卧室，是留着为新生儿——不知是男是女，产科医生尊重他们的意见——准备的。她看一会珀西，又看一会他身后那扇要关未关的门，忽地一阵怒从心起。她不知道是哪件事情更让她生气，是那扇门，还是他姿态里的娴熟，还是他那副宛如避免她受到刺激的语气：但她确确实实被刺激了。

“你知道这房子也有我一半的决定权，对吧？”埃蒂说。

是的，是的，我当然知道，甜心，珀西说。她此时听到门背后有响动，便知道那大个子男孩定是一直藏在后面偷听这场事关自己命运的对话。她深吸了一口气，好把那副狂躁孕妇的怪异人格收收好。但她还是发抖。

“下次你得提前同我打个招呼。哪怕一通电话也好。”

“当然的。事发突然。”

获释的男孩很快地从门背后探出头来。他背着一只巨大的尼龙双肩包，像童子军似的打点好。那书包和它的主人一样委屈地挤作一团，挪动时便发出沙沙的响声，让他藏也藏不住。

“你好，格雷福斯太太。”卡勒姆说。他一眼就望见她身上最想遮挡的部分，肚子，似乎在惊诧地丈量它与上一次相见时相比长成的速度。那专注的目光几乎又要让她恼怒。年轻雄性的身上冒着一股突突的热能，她知道那可能是汗水流转的一种形式。她突然好奇他在学校的活动室里睡觉，平时怎么清洁自己。

“格雷福斯先生邀请我过来住（珀西以自己的名字打断他的话，珀西，他说，就叫珀西吧），”他纠正道，“……珀西先生。我没法拒绝。”

世上哪有珀西先生这种叫法？埃蒂暗自好笑。他挠了挠头上乱草，“但我保证很快就会搬出去。”

珀西的殷勤程度也让她诧异。他忙上忙下，辛劳地引领那毛头崽子去参观各个房间所在的地方，展示浴室的用法，还亲自到地下室里去指示他洗衣机和烘干机的位置。埃蒂不知道卡勒姆有没有对那只怪异地绑在水龙头上的水瓶发表意见。她凝神谛听着地下室里的一切动静，甚至没有留神锅里咕噜咕噜煮着的汤需要加香叶了。随即她发现自己只是满脑子想着那张珀西的同性恋照片。

晚饭时，卡勒姆自陈在家与父亲发生了争吵。本来只是一些关于毕业后去向意见的一些不谐，后来父亲直呼他的职业梦想就是一团狗屎。于是他索性搬了出来，莫不如说他是被轰出来的。埃蒂才知道原来他也是本地人。他看上去也像是那种会站出来与父亲搏斗的刺头儿。

“作家？当什么作家！”父亲大喊道，“无业游民才当作家，谁还不会说英文了？”

埃蒂原本不想作陪，但卡勒姆模仿起他父亲来，又有一种冒失的好笑。她嘴边也浅浅露出一点笑意，点亮了她的脸。她一抬头看见卡勒姆眼睛亮亮地望着她。

珀西倒是毫不掩饰地大笑起来。

“所以你父亲认为文学即是说话。”他直至笑完了，才像方才意识到哪里好笑一样说，“倒也并非没有这种说法。”

“他不会理解我的。”卡勒姆说。他说话时有实打实的真心，好似全身心地在表现这些词句。珀西也注意到了这点。他坐在旁边的餐椅上，倾听时极力朝卡勒姆倾斜身体表示兴致浓浓，在埃蒂看来，他几乎是要贴到那年轻人的身上去了。而卡勒姆实际上正一点点地向后靠，将自己搁在椅背上。自打《最后的晚餐》以来，埃蒂便没看过如此这般丰富而微妙的图景。她眉头蹙缩。

“你父亲听起来几乎是个文盲。”埃蒂冷冷地说。她知道自己不笑的时候一边嘴角会微微歪下去，并且眯起眼，那副神态做出来能拒人千里之外。

对桌的两人不约而同地停了下来，好像惊诧于她沉默弱小的身体突然迸发出一股能量似的。“这么说不好，埃蒂。”珀西说。

“没关系，”卡勒姆立即回答，“他是我的继父。”

这回埃蒂确实笑了起来。看到她笑，卡勒姆便也笑。她边笑边瞥着他们，心想，倘若珀西还辨不明这餐桌上的犹大，他定是被某种直冲的雄性热情烧昏了脑袋。

半夜，一阵细细的响动声传来。最初是气若游丝地上下扭转，蛇行，挣扎了几番，起承转合像劣质的乐手报复性地吹奏变质的笛声。最后，响声固结在一个频率，稳定下来，成为了一种尖厉、持久的警报，袭进她的梦里。她觉得自己是湍流中河滩上抓着救生索过河的人，低头一看手已被绳结磨出好多血，但一松手便会时时被河水冲往下游。

埃蒂睁开眼，又飞速地闭上。但身体已经默许了这次眨眼，判定为苏醒的动作。她从睡眠中被湿润地拔起来。警报声还在她脑中传响。四周都是黑的，只有一线金黄色的路灯光，从没有完全拉严实的窗帘缝里穿进来，好似墙壁的针脚。她躺着，又得出那警报声是从她耳朵背面传来的——来自枕头底下，再往下，追溯到深深的地底——而非是她咬紧牙关时身体机能发出的异动。

水管又响了。

埃蒂竭力想把那声音排出体外，物理上，心理上。她把头埋进被子里。无奈它穿透棉花与织线的脆弱障蔽，固执地凿着她的太阳穴。她试图放平呼吸，仿佛抚平烫伤一样，长长地吸气，呼气，以便重新入睡，却也没能把那响声纳入梦的一部分。这么一折腾，反而彻底醒转。胎儿在体内有力地踹了她一脚，令她心中一惶。她把手搭在肚皮上，疑心自己很快就会被尖针戳破，然后咕哒咕哒流出许多黄黄的、腥臭的水，彻底瘪下去。

“珀西……”她小声说，像是为了适应自己的声音，“珀西。”

她丈夫在旁边一动不动地睡着，发出轻微的鼾声。她叫了一会儿，他也没有任何反应。埃蒂想象着那十多级台阶，黑暗的甬道，到达堆满杂物的地下室，越过重重障碍，在最里处，洗衣机旁，一只水龙头咿呀作响。她眼里几乎要涌上泪，感到只身一人。她是绝不可能这一会儿爬下楼去关掉它的。但又很难忽略它，尤其是这夜正酣，还要持续很长、很长的时间。

“珀西。”埃蒂又说。她踢他，但他只是简单地动了动。鼾声停了，但没醒。

这时她不由得跳动了一下，随后才反应过来是走廊里传来了声音。有那么一瞬间她想小小地尖叫，又很快想起对面那间卧室现在是住着人的。她听见咚咚的脚步声从房门里挪出来，停顿了一会儿，然后向下移动。再往后是什么东西撞在另一个东西上，一声闷响，同时夹杂着什么东西猛地制动的声音。她猜想是卡勒姆撞上了沙发旁边那张不相称的茶几凸出来的桌沿，她刚搬来时也会如此。他似乎是进了厨房，到处嗅探响动的源头，对比各种家电的声音。然后脚步声消失在地下室里。现在是电灯滋啦一下被拉开了。

响声很快停下。

脚步声按照原来的路径返回，又在两间卧室中间停顿有顷。埃蒂甚至不敢呼吸，生怕弄出声响。卡勒姆静悄悄地重新关上房门。

往后几周，类似的事情不止一次地发生。总是她和卡勒姆同时听到声音，然后卡勒姆下去处理。白天，他们三人毫无异状地坐在一块吃饭，没有任何人主动谈起这事。卡勒姆总是和珀西聊文学课。他们已经越过二十世纪初，来到二十年代。卡勒姆认为约翰·斯坦贝克是同时代中最好，珀西便给他推荐同样喜好描写喑哑落魄的帕索斯，尽管后者的叙事形式与现实主义的批判相违背。珀西问他是否还在写作，卡勒姆回答最近很难写出东西来。

“可是颠沛流离、寄人篱下的生活正是创作的沃土。瞧瞧艾文德·雍松。”珀西打趣道，“也许你会成为新左派。你反抗了父亲，这是第一步。”

“你喜欢哪个作家，埃蒂？”卡勒姆问。

她考虑如何回答时，再次意识到自己是桌上唯一的女人。

“她会说门罗的。或者玛格丽特·阿特伍德。你会说爱丽丝·门罗吗？”珀西冲她说，“我记得你在上 _我的_ 写作课时尤其喜欢模仿她。但是她太绵软，太局限。”他略加思索，还是用了“绵软”这个词，“她是‘丈夫杀手’。”

尽管她知道珀西是出于一个文学教授的视角——批判性的眼光，来说出这些话，而非作为她的丈夫，她仍觉得他对她的一切记忆好像都停留在了最灿烂的时候，他的一堂堂写作课上。那一个学期。她提交的两篇小说。一篇写失忆的侦探被富豪的情人玩弄，一篇写女人如何花上十来年的时间毒死了她的丈夫，这是取自当地的新闻。“在你温柔的思维世界里，女性的主体性被无上地强调了。”真诚的评语，句末的句号被他画成一个非常微小的爱心形状，生怕被人看见。他们在门锁脆弱的旧办公室里暴风雨般地偷情。她的手腕折叠，撑在乔伊斯、福克纳和伍尔夫上。格雷厄姆和劳伦斯在书架上窥视着他们。他若不利用这些记忆，将这三人的饭桌转变成一场二人拜访老师的聚会，他就会显得可怜。埃蒂觉得珀西深知这一点，哪怕他自己并没有发觉。

“我认为女人应该拥有阉割男人的权利。”他们年轻的房客天真地说。

她看了他一眼，几乎要同情他了。

珀西显然又有了兴致。“我相信这是非常埃里克·弗洛姆式的说法。他反对家庭中男人对女人的控制，以胜利者的姿势。而女人则通过嘲笑来还击。你说的可是婚姻中的另一种‘阉割焦虑’？”

“也许那只是‘忠诚’的意思。”埃蒂突然插嘴道，“女人有权要求男人同样守贞。”

对，对，卡勒姆说。

珀西好像真的排除了一切现实的、历史的因素来思索这些对话。埃蒂知道这种近乎无情的形而上学保证了他的学术成就。她鲜明的嘲笑并没有抵达他思维崖岸的任何一角。趁此时间，埃蒂对卡勒姆报以羞赧的一笑，以确保他得到了这份支持。

“弗兰纳里·奥康纳，我喜欢她。”埃蒂接着说，“你瞧，不是所有女人都只愿意思考和女人相关的东西。但如果女人们总是向你谈家庭，那是因为她们除了那里，不在别的地方。”

卡勒姆傻乎乎地举起手：“我非常同意。”她注意到他垂眼笑的时候，眼皮的褶子上有一小片在阳光下发亮，那让他看起来波光粼粼，好像清泉精灵。

埃蒂不想让自己看起来像是在同珀西争夺什么。纵然，她并不怀有什么古希腊人的悠久情结，以老迈之躯，不耻于追逐鲜活的美少年们，她认为那样的姿态是很难看的。卡勒姆年方二十一岁，而她明年就要满三十岁了。这截然的八年，在两个数字梯级的巉岩间飞瀑直下，人生中最生莽的几千个日日夜夜，白花花地撞击、死掉。但她还是在这些时有时无的语义交锋中，在获得支持时感到一阵隐秘的愉悦。她甚至在脑中画过一个相当不恰当的不等式：毫无疑问，珀西以某种方式追逐着卡勒姆。但卡勒姆追逐着她，那么来自于珀西的爱便也会传达到她的身上。如此不恰当且不合理，很快被她从脑海中擦除。但却又不时地浮上心头，好像带着瘾。

这位讨喜的房客在生活上也未做出任何事情令她感到不妥。他手脚勤快，以近乎拘谨的态度，每日把次卧收拾得干干净净。每隔几天，埃蒂就把脏衣篓里的衣服倒出来，一块带到地下室里去洗。她敲开门来问他要时，他慌慌张张地说：我可以代劳。

他目光炽烈，让她几乎脱口而出那句“行啊”，但最后还是打马虎说不想对他形成依赖，免得他以后搬出去了不习惯。实际上，是她断然无法想象卡勒姆那双指甲短圆的干净大手，如何捏弄她那些尺码夸张，且丑陋无比的孕妇内衣裤。或许他要借着它们还原她的身体，这令她如蒙受耻辱。

卡勒姆勉强答应，但也从不主动来找她交送衣物。这一点矜持令她玩性大发，在偶有一次误入浴室后便愈加不可收拾。那似乎是在卡勒姆刚搬进来的时候，尚未掌握浴室门锁那权衡式的用法（她忽然想起，这个坏锁和吱呀作响的水管一样，也是在与珀西漫长的谈判后找到的权宜之计，只是因为屋子里鲜有外人，所以被她略过不计了）。锁是无法反锁的，需要每次将一张厚纸片塞进门缝里，增大摩擦力，好让外面的人在推门时获得提示。那个早晨，卡勒姆忘记了这一着，埃蒂推门而入时听到水声差点吓一大跳。好在卡勒姆在冲凉时拉着浴帘。但听他匆忙的声音，似乎在里面也是用手捂着裆、单脚跳着的。

“对不起，”埃蒂急忙说，“我不知道里面有人。我只是进来倒脏衣篓的。”

“没关系，”卡勒姆应道。他迟疑了一会，又说了一遍，“没关系的。”

但从那以后她便回回闯入。这一切都是在珀西在楼底下喝着早餐咖啡时悄悄发生的。卡勒姆也从不把纸片拧进门缝里，她猜想这意味着一种性感的默许。不过事情从未往无法挽回的方向发展而去。蒸腾的热水汽从浴帘里面冒出来，伴随着哗哗的冲淋声。落在皮肤上的水滴闷闷地溅到塑料上。她通常会在门边站上一会，有时候甚至还会与卡勒姆对话两句。

“你昨天踢球去了？”她选出衣篓里的一件绿白相间的条纹球衣，问。

顿了顿，帘子拉开，一只湿答答的脑袋伸出来。“是我的。”他好像格外不好意思地回答，“我有时候也踢踢球。”

“挺好的，”她回答，“年轻人就应该有活力。”

“你也没有多老嘛。”他立即说。

在四十五岁的珀西面前他们似乎都是同龄人。但她有股说不出的微妙。“我是太老啦，”她说着，各种意义上的。

“我担心你不喜欢这些臭熏熏的流汗运动。”

“我以前也会长跑的。”

除了洗衣机上的禁忌，家中另外一处地方她也是绝不让卡勒姆碰的。厨房，尽管他在无知中触碰过。埃蒂想起当某天清晨，她走进厨房时看到桌上已经煎好的煎蛋吐司、摆好的餐具和热腾腾的咖啡时，心中的惊慌。而卡勒姆看起来相当高兴，像是有条隐形的尾巴在他身后摇来摇去。

“你做了早餐！”埃蒂不动声色地说。

“我去晨跑，回来时还有时间。”卡勒姆回答。他眼睛都笑迷了，“我想，我至少可以让你多睡一会儿。”

埃蒂嘴上应着，慢吞吞地步至抽屉边，用身体当着，拉开来检查里面藏着的稿子。好在它们都安然无恙地藏匿在一只只盘碟底下，没有动过的痕迹。“以后还是我来吧，”她关上抽屉，转头对他说，“厨房是女人的领土。”

“这绝对是刻板印象。”卡勒姆说。

“莫不如说是对男人的歧视。”埃蒂睁着眼睛，微笑着说。

他们逐渐变得亲昵起来了，也会开一些玩笑，尤其是在珀西面前，会更张狂一些。她也开始叫他卡尔。他们三人待在一起时，珀西总是若有所思，由着她对卡勒姆的话发笑，像个哑剧演员，所有的动作都有意味。埃蒂心满意足地享受着他的沉默。她发现自己产生了从前排斥的那些丑陋的单偶制情感：她希望他狠狠地吃醋，然后在她的剩下三个月禁欲期还没有到来之前，再吻她，爱她，温柔但是强硬地拆开她。

然而珀西却对她说：“说不定我们可以换个房子，像你之前说的那样。”

这话是趁着卡勒姆不在的时候说的，也只有那时埃蒂会肆无忌惮地把肿起来的双脚搭在珀西的胸前上，他单只手掌夹着一本书，熟练地翻着（这也是他令人着迷的技巧），另一只手有一搭没一搭地给她做足部按摩。她看电视上热闹的购物节目，但从来不买。他说完这话，埃蒂发觉自己在用力绞着沙发抱枕边缘的穗。

“为什么？”她问。

珀西的脸藏在书后，也许他是故意这么做的。他的声音听起来也像是排练许久的。“也许每个假期，我们都可以邀请一个年轻人过来暂住一阵，像卡尔这样的。大家聊聊天，交流交流，开拓眼界嘛。”

末了，他又补充：“我看你和卡尔玩得挺好的。”

她愕然道：“可是我们要有孩子了。”

“那或许等孩子长大些，”珀西说，“不急的，你知道。我只是提一提。”

埃蒂觉得又是孕期荷尔蒙的缘故，但一股阴火从她心间窜上来。她默默地缩回了脚，推说头痛，然后上楼去了。她没有回自己的房间，而是报复性地进了卡勒姆的房间，一屁股坐在床上。这仍然是个女孩的房间，墙纸也是粉红色的，珀西说不着急换掉，他还风趣地说反正孩子直到五六岁才会有性别的意识，况且还可以自我定义。房间里别的东西都撤得差不多干净，只留了一张书桌，一只还未处理的衣柜，但二者里面都空空如也。卡勒姆把所有的东西都整齐地回收到他那只童子军书包里。白色的单人床，床头挂着一串小木马形状的风铃，也许卡勒姆每天都是就这这童稚的铃声入睡的。想着他那副庞大的身体缩在这公主床上不得伸展，似乎又有些滑稽。被子规规整整地叠在床头，床单的痕迹也被抹平。

埃蒂既恨他把一切都整理得干干净净，好像随时都能走掉；又恨他不走，可怜巴巴地赖在这里。她发狠似地用力一拳揍那块被子。但底下有什么硬硬的东西。她又多捶了几下，一个牛皮盘扣系着的本子随即从被子的夹层里滑了出来。

她打开才知道是卡勒姆的日记本。显然这是一本新的日记，第一页是从三月份才开始的。无非是些鸡毛蒜皮的男大学生心事，或者没来由地积累几段景物描写的素材。日记是间断几天跳着写的，但从某一天开始就逐渐密集。她定睛一看，上面出现了珀西的名字。她紧张起来，好像胎儿和她双重的心跳都在加速，令她想要呕吐了。而那一天实际上又是完全无关于他的一些常规记录：

_图书馆里仅有的两本劳伦斯都被借走了，格雷福斯布置的周内阅读无法完成，而我又不想在电脑上搜索那些断字残章来读。格雷福斯愿意借我，邀我放课后去他家拿书。_

这一段在这里就断掉了，下一段的笔墨像是重新拾起来又写的。笔触狂乱而热情：

_……我不知道这感觉是什么。我好像充分地活过来了，当她看着我，我就笨拙得像刚学会说话。（一些胡乱画着的感叹号。）她眼角下面天生就有一些奇妙的皱纹。也许她很讨厌，总是保持着面无表情，不让它们皱起来。她眼波盈动……我像在洋面上乘船，顺着她眼周温煦的涟漪缓缓漂浮啊。她周身的气质都好像在诉说她是年纪轻轻就被毁坏的（这里有个标记着“杜拉斯”的引注），我瞧见她的腹部隆起来了，也许是怀孕让她看起来光彩照人。她大约是刚刚睡醒，对任何刺激都还抱有一种如梦的纯真。我就是那刺激。我的身体在她面前无限庞大了，在那狭小的房子里，我无法安放自己。天哪，天哪，格雷福斯！这是万万不妙的，他们马上就要（涂抹的痕迹）马上就要有孩子了。我是个不怀好意的闯入者。_

埃蒂深吸了一口气。她继而往后翻，除了记叙与继父的争执，他的纠结（埃蒂从这里知道原来在他在学校活动室打地铺的时候有母亲偷偷来给他送换洗衣服）又有一页写道：

_另：我今天又梦回那栋阴暗窄小的房子。_

5月16日，这正是他搬来这里的日期：

_我又看到她了。她像一粒饱满的荔枝，丰而多汁的白白果肉，紧裹着里面的核。埃蒂。我为何要答应格雷福斯？我为何逃开了一个父亲，又给自己找来一个新的父亲。他总是侃侃而谈，想要拉拢我，但我只想听埃蒂说话。她为什么总是看着我笑而不言？……我不懂这些成熟的女人，又为她们着迷。晚饭时我们聊天，她质疑我父亲，这是我妈做不到的事情。她显然无比聪慧灵敏，而我开始只是觉得她美。我像世界上所有的雄性的（他写的法语）蠢物一样无所适从。_

5月18日：

_地下室里的响声到了晚上就像鬼魅一样萦绕着这所房子。我刚才醒来，去溯源这鬼魂时，在厨房抽屉底下意外地摸到了很多纸，上面只有一层薄薄的盘子盖着。谁会将纸藏在这样的地方？我无法控制自己偷偷带回来阅读。这些都是埃蒂的字迹。是小说。她写的小说。格雷福斯总是说他很久都没写小说了。（他激昂地论辩了一段文学创作和批评之间的矛盾关系。）凌晨三点，我像个偷窥者一样扒在她的字里行间看她写作。我马上就要读了。这会是个通宵。_

又断了。再往下是一些摘抄，那些句子她最熟悉不过。

_“这间公寓狭小、冰冷，墙皮脱落。光线很暗，落在他们的发顶，粘稠地流下来，滴得满地都是。那景象让人清晰地察觉到，一种获得幸福的能力已经从他们身上亡佚了。淡绿色的电冰箱在角落发出吵闹的嗡嗡声。”_

_“男人总是保有一种令人恼怒的道德天真，并且引以为傲。”_

_“番茄酱瓶子像茫茫海中的一座灯塔，落寞地竖在我们中间的桌面上，标示着一段距离：从残留余温的咖啡杯到冷却的瓷餐盘；从此端到彼端；从女人到男人。瓶壁上回溯的红色浆液传来缓慢鼓动的浪潮声。”_

埃蒂合上本子。她听见楼底下传来卡勒姆回来的动静。他和沙发上的珀西打招呼，但人声变得模模糊糊的一团，听不清他们在议论什么。她把日记本照原样塞回去，尽可能快地跑出房门。她关上卧室门时卡勒姆的脚步声刚刚抵达楼梯口。然后是手啄在门上的声响。

“埃蒂，”卡勒姆就在咫尺之外，他的声音如此之近，应是把额头抵在门板上对她说话，“埃蒂，珀西说你头痛。你好吗？”

她不回答。他又问：“埃蒂，你睡着了么？”

埃蒂担心他下一秒就要打开门进来，然后就会发现她面色慌乱，满面潮红，像只呆头鹅一样伫在门边的墙角里。好在他等了一会儿，便折返回到房间里去了。

埃蒂做了一件意想不到的事。

她拉开衣柜，把挂在衣柜门背充作盖布的冬季大衣揭下来。几个月来，她第一次充分地打量着自己。眼下的皱纹。皱起来时，不皱起来时。她的眼睛。她草草编就的头发。她二次发育的胸脯，由原先那坚硬的鸟喙一般小巧的乳，越发膨胀，圆润，兜在松弛的内衣里面。她苍白肿起的脚腕。她柔软甜腻的果肉。她的核。

她抚摸着自己直到高潮来临。


	2. 下

埃蒂每天都要潜入他的日记本里。

 _我每夜与她的笔迹幽会。清晨，再护送着它们下楼，藏回厨房那个小抽屉里。再过一个小时，她就会醒来，而我在浴室里等着她。_ 5月28日。 _她管厨房叫“领土”，我想那确实是一种意义上的国度的。女人的国度。……我为什么这么着迷？她在那些小字里灵巧地嘲笑她的丈夫。她辨别爱情、忠贞、道德、性别的原始概念。格雷福斯竟然愚蠢到无法发现这一切。他的权威或者是别的什么，蒙蔽了他的眼睛。我是年轻的挑战者，野心勃勃的狮子。我一面深知不应该如此，一面控制不住自己向她献媚。她是我的文学教授的妻子。她是我的文学教授的妻子。她是我的文学教授的妻子。（往下还有很多行。）如果这种禁忌确实内化在了我的超我之中，为什么我像个野蛮人一样，看着这行字还是浑身燥热？_

6月15日。 _那门是永远敞开的。浴帘的钩环是滑动的。埃蒂，钥匙在阳光下，在阳光下的窗台上。给我一个小小的吻我就会破碎了融化了在喷淋头的流水里被一块冲进阴暗的下水道和那些臭烘烘的垃圾和毛发和人体脱落的皮质永远待在一起_

埃蒂有那么一回实实在在地走到了浴帘前，光脚站在防滑垫上。她幻想着自己伸出手——也可能是真的伸出了手，她第一次发现那塑料布上土气的碎花图案也可以如此缱绻——朝向健康的、弹性的、冒着热气的肌肤，只要指腹碰到就会剧烈烧起来，化成好闻的烟气，飘出去。早晨，窗外下着和淋浴间里一样的大雨，万物融化成各式各样的颜料缓缓流淌，融进大地。

6月24日。 _我是单相思吗？今天我帮埃蒂清扫烟囱，刷洗烤炉内壁，擦干净墙壁上的瓷砖。如果我不在，她一个人没办法做这些事。我们一边聊天一边清洁，我蹲在墙沿铲着碗橱后面一块黑色的污渍，她路过我的时候突然在我的发顶吻了一下。那是什么意思？那到底是什么意思？也许她只是表达善意，友情，或者是聊得开心，顺势而为，她并不在意，而我那一块头皮却烫得要命，好像视网膜被日斑烙了一下，又沉又麻。一整天，我好像被那个吻过的痕迹钉起来了，我的全身都只是围着它定点旋转。_

……

_那天下午我提早回到家时（是的，现在我已经习惯性地把它称作“家”了，因为别的称呼都显得奇怪），埃蒂坐在沙发边上独自饮泣。听到我，她慌忙收起泪水。所有窗帘都拉得严密，屋子里的光线幽微、衰弱。我似乎一脚踩进了一个隐秘的陷阱。格雷福斯不在家。我询问她发生了什么，她说只是荷尔蒙的缘故。我陪她坐着。我想伸手搂着她，收纳她哭泣的余韵。我确实想这么做。但我只是把手臂搭在沙发靠背沿上。她后脑勺散开的棕红色头发缠在我的手指间，发丝柔韧，卷曲的弧度却像花瓣羸弱。我察觉到她有深深的不幸福。我像是一只寄居蟹爬进了一桩不幸的婚姻里，在那中空的贝壳里我得以生存。_

……

_埃蒂挺着肚子坐在那里。她不像是怀了孕，而像是被什么东西从内撑开了，那畸变让人觉得可怖又有着一股奇异的魅力……除了隆起的肚子，她身体其他的部位俱是小小的，细细的，软软的……我控制自己不去感受欲望的滋生。“谢谢你，卡尔。”她温声对我说。她的手搭在腹部，抚摸着自己的肚皮。我竟产生了一种奇怪的感觉，好像她在抚摸我……那被极限展开的、淋漓尽致的皮肤，紧绷着，每一条纹理都尽可能地张大，散发着一股肉体的亲昵气味，带着点凉凉的温度。我落荒而逃。_

埃蒂望着他慌不择路地冲上楼梯。她知道他一定会在日记里写下这场哭泣，写下她装作不知道他的手指在后面悄悄地把玩她的头发。想象他如何趴在书桌上奋力地书写这件事情也让她心中异动，像是被人在单向玻璃后面凝视着自己赤身裸体地躺在桌上手淫。

珀西惊讶于她夜间迸发出的热情。她在床上紧紧地咬住他，向他诉说那些就连在她从前过着放纵的女学生生活时，也难以说出口的话。这一切都以耳语的形式发生着。

我希望你看着我……埃蒂说。

我怎么看你？

在商店的橱窗里。我蒙着眼，像个妓女一样袒露自己。你看着我揉弄自己的阴蒂，直到手指间都能拉出滑润晶莹的液体……然后我向你展示一样吮吸我的手指。你跪下来，隔着厚厚的玻璃舔舐我的阴道。你像疯了一样把舌头贴在玻璃上，像条可怜巴巴的狗。

那我是谁呢？

你谁也不是。你是随便一个路过的人。千千万万路过的人都能看着我在橱窗里自慰。

珀西将脸埋在她的双乳间发出难抑的低吼。但我想让你看见我。我想让你知道我看着你就能射出来。他在她滑腻温热的器官里摩擦，每一下都让她发出喘气一般的哼哼。她抓着他的头发，侧过脸望着面朝走廊另一头、另一间卧室的墙壁，好像能看穿它一样。有人会听到他们的床在不堪重负地吱嘎作响吗？

埃蒂，埃蒂，让我爱你。你不能，珀西，你什么也不是。只有我允许你被我看见时，你才能被我看见。

……你觉得卡尔会听到吗？珀西突然问。

埃蒂滞了一下。她正把双手架在他的脖颈上，那场景好像随时都能把他掐死。在那个时刻，这看起来确实是极为轻易的。但好在她在欲望上头，想不出任何回击的字眼。就连这个想法——他们同时会被这句话激起更强的兴趣——都变得暂时可以接受了。他们加速完成了这一切。

“是我的错觉，还是怀孕让你变得性感了不止二百倍？”珀西喘着气说，“噢，老天爷。”他抹着头上的汗水，疲乏地说。

待珀西睡着以后，埃蒂听见外面的门响了。有人到浴室去，隐约传来哗啦啦的水声。水声停了以后她又等了很久，她也不知道自己在等待什么。

也许这种生活的结构暗含着一种深层的摇摇欲坠，如同那些桌面游戏，她和卡勒姆一块块轮流地把积木抽掉，看它什么时候倒塌。埃蒂开始写一篇新的小说。关于一个普通的中学音乐老师在零星的才华，丈夫的熟视无睹、漠不关心，以及对前情人想象沦落到幻灭之间的困境。她每回都能及时地从卡勒姆的日记里获得反馈，然后重新调整书写的方向。于是他又大加赞赏。

他们就这样遥控着对方稿纸上的笔画延展的方向。他随着她的大段控诉愤怒不已，她也随着他的愤怒而愈发兴奋。小说的结尾，他们就是否要让中学音乐老师开枪自杀而争论起来。卡勒姆赞同她“将婚姻视为侵略”，但无法接受她“将生活与死画上等号”，“很显然这个主角是有抗争的权利的”。她则觉得死亡的发生是割裂的决绝的象征，有那么一刻，人必须拿起猎枪不可。最后，她将结尾停在一个悬而未决的位置。主角拿起枪，却没有人知道他是否要扣动扳机。“也许这是最高明的办法，”评论家卡勒姆认为，“这样，你必须回到过往的叙事中去寻找答案。高明的写作自然会将一切平等地呈现出来。”

同时，卡勒姆展现出竭力想要进入埃蒂的过往生活的兴趣。他开始像个青春期萌动的小孩那样追问珀西和埃蒂是怎么相识的。关于埃蒂的童年在哪里成长，她的父母是什么样的人，她小时候可曾养过宠物。她一律微笑着用含糊的字眼盖过去，这又激荡了他的日记本，他整页整页地发问。卡勒姆一边问，珀西便也好奇起来。

“我也从来没听过你说这些事情。”他恍然大悟地说，“埃蒂，其实你是一个神秘的人。”

“没什么好说的，”她说，“我的人生非常无趣。”不过秘密的声波就和地下室水管的响声一样，只能被房子里的年轻人捕捉到。珀西只是点点头，表示对她隐私的尊重。

她也不去听珀西向卡勒姆针对他未来的作家生涯献计的那些内容。即便卡勒姆总是转过头来问她的意见。在珀西的规划里，他可以利用多年积攒的人脉给卡勒姆在学校的图书馆或者市里的某间出版社找到一个闲职，在那里他可以整日整日地和书本以及自己的心灵对话，“大有裨益”，他老气横秋地说。她冷眼看着，然后继续在厨房抽屉里的稿纸上控诉他。

“你怎么从来不给我安排这些好事呢？”埃蒂用半开玩笑的语气说。

“因为你已经有了我，甜心。”珀西搂过她来，在她额头上吻了一口。

 _我惊讶于格雷福斯对她的忽视之深。_ 卡勒姆愤怒地写道， _也许只有我是这间房子里探查到她的聪慧的人。格雷福斯只当她是千千万万妻子中的一个。但对我来说她是（涂抹的痕迹）爱人。爱人，这是个很好的词语。_

她故意提出要凭借几年编辑的从业经验给卡勒姆的旧作提出建议。那小伙子的脸色立马变得狂喜，又转而有些犹豫。“我是你的写作课老师，”珀西说，“为什么不直接交给我看看呢？你知道，市里的出版社每年将近一半的文学新作首版时都会送到我的办公室来，请我看上一眼。但有一些我看上个开头就知道是拙作。”

“埃蒂是编辑，不是吗？”卡勒姆说，“我想编辑的眼光和文学教授的眼光也许不太一样。”

珀西朗声笑了起来。“埃蒂，这让我想起你选择到出版公司去上班时，你把这项工作描述为‘像卖淫一样阅读’。老天，你是怎么想到这么幽默又恰当的比喻的？”

“我仍然支持这句话，”埃蒂说，微微一笑，“它确实是把一件本该拿来享受的事情转变为机械劳动了。”她瞥见卡勒姆抓起盐瓶往自己盘中的牛排肉上洒，而实际上他两分钟前刚做过一次这件事。他浑然不觉地撒着调料，眼睛则纹丝不动地盯着桌上的其他地方，发红的耳尖僵硬地竖起来。

“也许女人是会对身体压迫的行业更加敏感。”珀西说。

 _我想杀了他，我突然冒出这个念头。当然它只是隐喻上的。仍然可怕。格雷福斯帮助了我太多，我不能做不义的人。_ 他转而又用欢欣的语调写道， _可是对比之下，埃蒂的大脑是多么轻巧灵便啊。她难道未曾意识到这种打压吗？还是她认为自己无人可以求救？不论是哪种都是绝望的。倘若她在厨房里藏着的那些稿纸上的呼救能被人听见该多好？_

当埃蒂读到这句话的时候就知道复仇可以开始了。她云淡风轻地抛出了那个准备已久的邀请。

“珀西，”她选择在餐桌上而不是沙发上说，在围裙还系在身上时，一切布景都符合她对女主人身份的强调，“我想，我们得加快改造房子的进度了。上次只做了一半。”

她捧着肚子，把自己挤进椅子和桌子间的空隙里。她做得比平常更缓慢一些，好让其他人适时地注意到她。

“我以为没有什么需要添置的了。”珀西答道。

“婴儿房里还空空如也呢。楼梯的婴儿护栏也没有安上。”

“是我，”卡勒姆飞快地说，“是我占了你们预留的房间。太抱歉了。我一定会尽快搬出去。”

“喔，卡尔，你不用这么着急。慢慢来。埃蒂只是在过度焦虑呢。”珀西说，“那些东西很快就会装完。等这个学期结束，我把新书结稿。别担心，埃蒂。”

“但是我的预产期就在两个月以后了。”埃蒂说。

“今天是周四，”卡勒姆说，“我周末可以去问问哪些朋友家里还有空沙发。”

“但你一直帮了我们很多忙，”埃蒂为难地说，“你是一个很好的朋友，卡尔。”

“是的，留下来，没关系。我会尽可能地帮你。”珀西跟在她屁股后头说，“埃蒂也是这么认为的，对吗？”

“或许我们可以在地下室支一张弹簧床。”埃蒂说，“你知道，那儿其实也是很干净的。我经常打扫，况且……”

“我可以搬到地下室去。”卡勒姆说，“我本就不应该侵占你们的卧室。”

“不，”珀西下意识地否定，“那多不好。怎么能让你搬到那里去？”

“没关系，格雷福斯教授。我可以帮忙装那些婴儿护栏，埃蒂，你只要跟我说一声就行。”

“我仍然认为这是一个非常糟糕的主意，”珀西认真地说，“我们不能这样对待客人，埃蒂。”

埃蒂深吸了一口气。

“我告诉过你每次水管响起来时我的脑袋都会发疯地疼吗？”她问，“珀西，你知道我总得拖着这个七八磅重的铅球滚到底下去把它扭上吗？我并不是想要这样对待客人。是我自己想要搬到地下室去。这样每次它响起来的时候，我就不需要忍受那十来分钟的路程，它快把我逼疯了。你没有时间解决它，那我只能这样解决它。”

她说出这些话的时候倒是真的流出泪水来了，一面她又在心里知道那一定震慑了男人们。她用双手撩起头发，捂住脸。卡勒姆似乎想要冲过来，但他又在犹豫是否应当抢在珀西之前做这样的事。所幸珀西隔着餐桌伸过手来搬开她的一只手。她遂而用另一只手遮住自己哭泣的眼睛。

她发觉自己是真真正正地止不住流泪。为什么纯粹的爱要使上这么多计策？悲哀从她心头冒起了：这一切都荒唐得无以复加，只是她未曾有勇气仔细去想。她听见卡勒姆安慰她的声音，告诉她将由他来为她守着那根讨厌的管子。埃蒂被他信誓旦旦的语气逗乐，他又温柔地嘲笑她大哭后鼻子上挂起的滑稽的鼻涕泡儿。而她实则在注意珀西的叹气声。场上的局势过于明晰，他若是五感再迟钝的拳手，也应该能听到终赛的铃声响着了。

那意味着这场复仇已经达成。但珀西也许永远不知道哪句话激怒了埃蒂。他若不知道，这就带来一种可能性，即并不是他的任何一句话出了问题，而是他的在场本身……

她高兴不起来。

日期的仪表盘指针划过七月以后，夏季随之加速。时晴时雨。燠热的空气闷得人皮肤上时时留有一层怏怏的薄汗。埃蒂彻底俭省了本就不多的户外活动。珀西忙于学校事务。卡勒姆结束了期末的考程，开始投身一些实习工作，每天回来时都像是被阳光充满了似的，热热乎乎。地下室里的水管子也在上一次家具的变动之后不再响了，或者响起来的时候会很快地被关掉，再也不会惊扰到她。

埃蒂倒是真的给卡勒姆改了两篇他的作品。她骗说自己这样做不是出于一点愧疚心理。在她戴上眼镜，翻阅他笔记本电脑上的文档时，他亢奋地在房里来来回回地走，一手攥着拳，压在另一只手的手心上。“你看到哪儿了？”他不时地问。埃蒂用手撑着下巴，含着笑，向他报出某段情节、某个页码。他便猛地点点头，然后接着在房里走。

当她摘下眼镜时，他立马在对面坐下来，摆出好好听讲的样子。

“如果是我收到这样一份稿子……”她一般这样开头，“我会建议作者重新修改他的叙事视角。叙事者往往决定了整个故事的走向。在你这篇小说里，主角欠缺参与感。”其中一篇写的是年轻人闯入了一个幸福的高知家庭，却发现其中深藏着各种扭曲和不幸。她假装没有看懂这互文。“看起来，他的行动力并不强，他只是一个观察者。观察者如何推动这个故事发展出不同的层次？”

“也许他是没有办法介入他们。”卡勒姆直勾勾地盯着她，“也许我想传达的就是这种无奈呢？”

她避而不视。“你或许可以安排一个意外？你知道，人们向来是在意外中展现真正的意志的。”

“这是个非常好的建议，”卡勒姆说，“或许我可以用一场车祸杀死这个家庭里的丈夫。”

“机械降神过于古典了。”

“开车的是家庭里的第三者。”

“他的动机是？”

“解救那个妻子。”

“如果，”她说，“她不想被解救呢？”

“这不就有了故事的层次么？”他扩大笑容，龇出一片整齐的白牙，粒粒分明笃定。她甚至想要伸手揉揉他满头浓密茂盛的黑发，手方抬起又收回来，从自己的下巴游弋到耳侧，收起一丝搅乱的头发。

“你对这个故事的结局的期待是什么？”埃蒂问，“在你的这一稿里，你对一切都未下定论。你只是呈现了一个窥视者能够做的。他最后注视着窗户，那对夫妻在里面吃晚饭。”

“他当然希望得到她。”卡勒姆回答，“但没有人知道他是否要去做这件事。这是我从另一篇小说里学到的处理方法。”

“也可能答案早就在那里了。”埃蒂说，“作者必须知道每个角色的下场。”

“如果是你，埃蒂，你会用什么方式来写这个故事？”

“就我非常有限的经验来说，”她谨慎地回答，“你文中的主角就像是为了迎合母亲的欲望，骑着木马直到累死。”

“《木马赢家》。”他若有所思地说。

“我也上过珀西的文学课。”不知为何，这是他最喜欢的一篇劳伦斯。

“这建立在‘他’是一个俄狄浦斯的前提上。”卡勒姆说。

“他只是通过为她代劳来掩盖自己内心的禁忌感。”埃蒂说。

“但是她何尝又不是借着对他的否定来否定她的不幸？”

埃蒂想，我们还在讨论文学吗？“如果她是真正的不幸的话，”她说。

“这未免是过于阴暗的想法，”卡勒姆说，“有时候，或许一切都只是出于爱的目的。一个男人，和一个女人，因为爱而结合。”他脸红了，“这其中没有那么复杂。”

“出于爱的目的，往往无法维持爱本身。”

卡勒姆揉捏着手背上的关节，迫使它们一节一节地发出响声。“你不是真的这样想的，埃蒂。这太……”他刮肚搜肠，“太虚无啦。”

“你并不了解我。”她冷淡地说。

“也许我比你想象中的更了解你呢？”

“从何处？”她反问。

卡勒姆的手指横在他们中间的桌面上，宛如拥有了自己的意志一样颤抖、敲击。她想起自卡勒姆搬进来以后，他们竟然没有过任何肢体上的直接接触。她拼命地瞪着它们，好像再过来一尺，它们就会把她一把攫住，操控她挣扎的频率。她便会立即控制不住自己地瘫软下去，倒在他的臂膀中。他们就会秘密地燃烧起来，火苗窜上房梁，点燃整个屋子，蚕食它的躯干，强调它那潜藏的枯燥、单调的骨架。

“‘写作时我们都暴露着自己的病态，重复并呈现自己的感情并控制它们。’”卡勒姆说。D.H.劳伦斯。“你写作么，埃蒂？”

“不写。”

他粲然一笑。她分明明白那是什么意味，却假装不懂。她把笔记本电脑合上，交还给他，然后在水槽里给自己接了杯水，侧过身去吞咽着，只用余光观察他。

“所以，安排一个意外。”卡勒姆专注地阅读屏幕里的批注，总结道。

他们同时听到了外面珀西的车倒进车库里时的声音。再过几分钟，他就要从外面进来，热情地呼唤他的妻子和爱徒。在那之前，她看着赤红色的夕阳光芒扑进来，顺着年轻房客饱满的颧骨一路滑下，闪闪发亮。一团乌云般的微小阴影，在他喉头随着吞咽的速度缓缓滚动。

埃蒂胆战心惊地等着。

尽管她每隔两天就溜进地下室里，在被子里找到卡勒姆的日记（他甚至天真地藏在同一个地方）仔细翻一遍，里面却也不再有新的回答。倒不是不继续往下写了——还在琐碎地记叙卡勒姆在校园里和朋友们的交际。他显然是个外向的人，周围总是不缺乏一群快乐的蠢蛋。她边看边浮现那种场景，即她这般内向缜密的个性，总是会在教室里、在路上，被那些荷尔蒙活泛、汗臭腥热的叙事排除在外。那样的场面栩栩如生，令她清晰地感到心惊，若不是在此间、此时、此地，他们却无可能相遇，就连在毕业三十年的同学聚会上，也只是远远匆匆地瞥上对方一眼。而关于这间房子里一层又一层的秘密对话，他从不（也许是从不记录）与朋友们谈及，在内心的向度中，也以令人沮丧的沉默停滞在一个段落。我在等待结果——7月8号的第一行，只留下了这么一句。

什么的结果？

埃蒂想起从前读过的一篇小说，主角是一个拥有超验能力的女人，灵敏的第六感像神启一样时时伴随着她：在开门前，她即知道有什么人等在那里；在墙倒塌前，她即知道那墙要倒塌。然而伴随着生存的过度损耗，这全知的天赋像渐渐失聪一样从她身上被剥除，或者被隐藏了。那样蒙困的体验并不具备被抽象的能力。

若非要描述这喑哑的感觉，她想，就是此刻，她长久地坐在卡勒姆的床上，望着四周。地下室的狭长窗户，好像渴求阳光的植物一样，紧紧地迫着天花板沿，以汲取地表的光亮。从那光亮里可以看到后院的篱笆，矮墙，树根和五颜六色的郁金香花球。风无声地摆动着。室内除了这一块展示白昼的画框外，只有黑暗，浓稠地顺着墙壁沿流淌下来，宛如密匝地浇淋在蛋糕坯上的深色巧克力汁，固结了，风化干脆，把柔软的奶白色东西封在里面。她无法继而在墙倒塌知道它要倒塌。而它们时时都好像要向她坍圮。

胎儿的无比具体地挤压着她的膀胱，能够完整入睡的夜晚变得稀缺至极，更多的是无尽的燥热和狂乱的心跳声。在半真半假的睡眠里她做着许许多多半真半假的梦，有一次梦到了奥菲利亚来访的那天。时候晚了，埃蒂把她送出门去，并望着她大步走向车道。她一面做梦，一面又清楚地意识到那是非现实，甚至还能做出简单的逻辑判断，因为她低头望见自己隆起的肚皮挡住了脚，又想起这场景一定发生在她怀孕以前。在埃蒂要关上门时奥菲利亚突然回过头来，摘下额头上的墨镜，在手里“嗒嗒”地敲了一会儿。

她背后的房屋变得像帆布油画上的色块，带着黄色和红色的粗糙尾迹。绿色的道旁树和蓝色的天涂抹在一起。她说：“你知道在你们结婚之后，珀西瓦尔曾经给我打过电话吗？”

埃蒂滞了一下，但仍然保持和善的微笑。她发现自己在梦中希望奥菲利亚的车开到下一个路口时就会被横冲而来的卡车撞上。“不过你不要介意，我想那天他也许是喝了酒，”奥菲利亚若有所思，“他说得也相当古怪，所以我还记得。他先是向我道歉。他说，他像是‘夜里在布满浓雾的环山公路上开车，结果撞到了什么东西，碾过去，挂在了排气管上。他却不敢下车查看，于是带着它一路狂开’。我听他的口气，生怕他要自杀，也不敢挂电话。

“过了一会他又说话了，他说到你。他说你看似弱不禁风，和和气气，实际上，你有一股子令他害怕的偏执。埃蒂，我说这些不是要责怪你什么，只是陈述一个发生过的事情。”

“我知道，”埃蒂笑着对她说，“路上小心。”

“我觉得这是很好的。没有好胜欲的女人无法对付喜欢出轨的丈夫。”梦里，奥菲利亚的微笑生动得可怕，“像我就没有。”

“这种日子过久了，你会不知道自己是想爱还是想赢。”她说。

埃蒂醒来时听见拂动的窗帘里传来垃圾车缓缓制动的声音，于是好像从未入眠那样的确知晓清晨的到来。梦的刻痕清楚地展现在她脑海里，和记忆混淆了，甚至成为记忆本身。隐喻四散逃逸在微风中。床铺另一边，珀西的呼吸声变得像梦般虚实揉绞。她把手伸过去盖在他的被子上，被他在迷蒙间抓来握住。

这些都是真的吗？她轻轻问。

他从鼻腔发出应和的声响，无法辨明，随后那声响被一次无知无觉的翻身压在了底下。

另一桩梦案则发生在一次午睡时。她梦到了截然不同的另一种生活，在一个像明尼苏达的原野的地方，和她前两天在电视里看到的一个纪录片电影一样。雪松树散发着一股清冽的气味，寒枝雀静，几只黑色的鸟张扬落在黑色的电线上。远处是冰封的河流。巨大的云朵凝结在天边，魆魆的云影后面是白洞似的太阳。她发现自己走出屋子便踩在雪里，手里拿着一把雪铲。她抬头望着头顶，院子里的枯枝，一只红色的塑料袋挂在上面。墙外传来响声。妈咪！女孩叫道。一个东西冲到她怀里。她接住她，看见卡勒姆从车里拎出大袋小袋。嗨，她哈着白气说，在梦里她不知道怎么叫他。他路过她，匆匆在她面上烙下一吻，说今天很冷。她随着他的话哆嗦了一下。女孩柔软细碎的头发挠着她的掌心，上面落着些白莹莹的小颗粒。她跟着走进屋去，发现他鼻子下方积了一层薄薄的胡子，那让他看起来不再那么一团稚气。

你的结尾进行得怎么样？回到屋子里，她问。他们住在那种卡通式的木屋里，墙上挂着前任屋主人打猎得来的一只鹿头。卡勒姆蹲在壁炉前拨弄炭火。女孩在她怀里趴着，她嗅着她身上那股淡淡的奶香味。她小心地伸长手臂，绕开到女儿的身体，对着光线比较亮的地方翻看手里成打的账单。

不太顺利，他闷闷地说。

没关系，我们会在这里待到你写完为止。她把急需要缴纳的那几封（多半涉及停气停暖的最后期限）挑出来，其余的压在刀架底下。

这种生活和你想象中的有不一样吗？

什么想象？埃蒂问，什么生活？

就是你做过的那个梦，他说，你说你梦到了明尼苏达，鲍勃·迪伦出生在这里，所以我们才搬过来的，不是吗？

她抖了一下醒来，空调机适时地发出啪嗒一声，然后转动扇叶。从窗子里她看到卡勒姆在后院里剪枝，小臂圆圆鼓着，汗湿的T恤后背显出坚韧的背肌线条。过会儿，他拿着几支蓝色的野生鸢尾花钻进门来，洗干净瓶子，插在里面。他说她院子里的水池边长满了这些东西，不经意之间，就到处都是了。她点头，他问她为何发怔。

“我做了梦。”埃蒂说。

梦到什么？

……明尼苏达。

那是鲍勃·迪伦恨透了的地方，卡勒姆说，但我还是向往那种雪埋到窗户边上的生活。除了雪，你可以什么都不想，对不对？

珀西总是嫌W市太冷，嚷嚷着要搬到西雅图去。

这两场梦被埃蒂视为生活的反身性。也就是在那时她发现这种生活实际上已经难以为继。朱尔与吉姆式的丑闻：一对恋人中，起码其中一人要忠诚……卡尔，“女人你未识得几个，男人我却懂得太多”。卡尔，“完全的爱只持续片刻，这片刻却不断重复”[1]——但婚姻只需要半成。我要哪半成？

如厕的时候开始有血留在卫生纸上。产科医生在电话里说这是迫近分娩前正常的现象，但还是要注意一些。“终于要熬到头啦，”医生说，调整心情！然后确保你的丈夫知道。我的丈夫在哪呢？我的意思是，即便他每天还是会照常回到家来，躺在我的身边。

两周后，埃蒂从门口的邮箱中成打的邮件里筛出那枚印有W市专业作家协会公章的白色信封。她的手不禁抖了一下，于是它簌簌地落在地上。“E.格雷福斯 敬启”，印有红色、黄色和蓝色相间的徽章的，条条道道，纹路清晰。她知道协会给身为会员的珀西邮寄年刊时，绝不会写错他的名字，况且那一般是三月的事。

她保持着同一个姿势站得太久了，就会缺氧。呼吸急促，喘不上气。

信封被完好地搁置在厨房岛的大理石面上，和其他信件一起归拢在其上的一个藤编果篮中。先前，埃蒂对着它看了很长时间，它像个熟透的蚕蛹，透过光，可以隐隐约约看到里面一丝边角；摇一摇，还有存在的震动声。她突然想起一般拉开厨房的抽屉，在碗碟底下找她的稿子。其他的每篇都在，但音乐老师那一篇手稿不翼而飞了。她猛地觉察到一种可能性，即它从成虫化成了蛹，换了一种方式把自己包裹在那颗晶莹的信封里。只要她一拆开，一双巨大的翅膀便会翩翩飞出来扑在她的脸上。

她一直坐在沙发上等到卡勒姆回来，听见他的鞋底在外面门廊的木制台阶边沿上磨蹭，擦掉泥土的声音。“埃蒂？”他说。她应了一声，又听见他在果篮里面窸窸窣窣地翻找邮件，于是才反应过来那是他最近这阵一直养成的一个习惯。“埃蒂！”他欢欣地叫起来，“埃蒂，你有一封信！”

我在等待结果——她原本以为是申请学校，或者找工作，这些东西。他冲到她面前蹲下来，在她面前抖着那崭新的白色油纸。“这是你的信。”他神神秘秘地说，“我想，是作家协会寄来的。”

卡勒姆笑时嘴角那湾浅浅的皱起里藏不住任何一点秘密，它们轻而易举地就闪闪发亮了。“为什么他们会寄信给我？”埃蒂问。

“一时很难说，”他说，“先拆开来看看。”

还没待她应允，他就已经殷勤地把信封展平在茶几上，用水果刀仔细地沿着封线拆开，露出里面淡黄色的纸张。“闻起来有股墨香味儿呢。”他说。蛾子翅膀一般的信纸于是脱出来，薄薄的，捻在他手指间。他率先读了，眉头蹙起又舒开。

“这是一个很好的消息，”他说，“哦唔，埃蒂。非常、非常好的消息。”

她的肚子突然钻心地疼了起来，不知道是否是因为他的话。“什么好消息？”

“你赢了奖。”

他的表情像《木马赢家》里的男孩保罗第一次将装着一千磅的信封交给妈妈：小心翼翼地抑制激动，又带着点欢欣雀跃。她在疼痛里恍惚了。

“在你问这是什么之前，我得坦白……”他说。

然后他竹筒倒豆似地一股脑把那些秘密全都说出来了：她熟知的那些、他在日记里反复书写的秘密，他说着说着就把手搭在她的膝盖上，真诚地忏悔；她那块肌肤被他捂得发热。她微微启开嘴唇，眼神凝滞，在卡勒姆看来她也许是过分震惊了，于是他的声音小下去：他如何偷出一份来邮寄给W市作家协会评论奖的组委；其实他也邮寄了自己的，就是她改过的那篇，也许石沉大海了，但是他并不难过，“好事一次只消发生一件”。

一个意外。打破什么、重塑什么。人们在意外中展现自己的意志。当他真的这样做了，她反而害怕起来，身子止不住地发抖。但是，她想，这阵颤抖或许来源自别的，来源自另一种更大、更近的恐惧，温热黏腻地从她体内漏出来。

“卡尔……”她说。

“他们邀请你去颁奖晚宴偕作品朗读会出席呢，”他站起来，自顾自地说，“我知道珀西也是成员之一，想想他看到你出现在那里的表情……这是大好事，埃蒂！这是你应得的。你从来不该被压制在格雷福斯的光环下……”

“卡尔！”她叫起来。

她慌忙间站起身，摸着家具的边缘跌跌撞撞地跑进一楼的厕所里，用身体顶上门。它们等不及她的把控了。液体滴滴答答地从她的大腿间流下来，滴到地上，一条鲜明、清亮的水渍痕迹从门边延伸至马桶，也许从门的外侧再延伸到客厅里，标记着她一路是怎么走到这来的。那滩水迅速地在她的赤脚间纠集，慢慢形成一个小洼，还在持续扩大。它没有颜色，但泛着一种淡淡的甜味，也许是腥。不不不，她带着哭腔说。与此同时，门也在砰砰作响，夹杂着卡勒姆的呼声，呼声是她的名字。他要她开门让他进来，然后他就会看到她捧着肚子，满脸泪痕，坐在马桶圈上，撩起的孕妇裙下面，那颗大得变了形的肚子，皮肤下面覆满了蓝得发青的血管，突突地运输着一场即将到来的异动。

好像嫌此时这场面还不够错乱似的。很远的地底，一阵奇异的悲鸣突然加入进来。最开始似气球漏气，张牙舞爪地颠颤。回到了稳定的波频后，演变为一种像尖叫一样的声响，伴随着地上的羊水，缓缓上升，上升，环绕了她的脚面，然后逐渐淹没了整个房间，所有东西都漂浮起来。它串起房里的每一处阴影，紧紧地将它们穿挂在细绳上，剧烈地抖战着。

“快停下！”她尖叫着说。不知道是对着卡勒姆的拍门和呼喊，还是那卷土重来的地下室的响声，还是别的、河流一般的什么。

* * *

[1] 以上皆出自《祖与占》（1962）。


End file.
